Malicious botnets are one of the most potent threats to networking systems. To create malicious botnets, malware often utilizes a Domain Generation Algorithm (DGA) to generate domain names. In the phase of establishing the botnet, the malware employs the DGA generated domain name to establish a network communication with a Command & Control (C&C) server that is used by a botnet's originator (or “bot master”) to control the botnet entities (bots) remotely. The use of the DGA makes it difficult to uncover the C&C server since the DGA can generate many domains, with only a (frequently changing) subset being registered and employed. Once a malicious botnet is established, the malicious botnet may deploy a platform for performing malicious activities such as denial-of-service (DoS) attacks, information gathering, distributed computing, cyber fraud, malware distribution, unsolicited marketing, etc.